Anesthesia
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction d'Hardwood Studios] Will doit dîner avec son rendez-vous. Hannibal lui sert son rendez-vous pour le dîner. [Hannibal/Will]


**Anesthesia**

 **Résumé** : Will doit diner avec son rendez-vous. Hannibal lui sert son rendez-vous pour le diner. (Pas de spoiler pour la saison 3)

 **Auteur** : Hardwood Studios, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette fanfiction.

 **NdA** :

Alors. Hannibal. J'adore Hannibal, j'adore le personnage, j'adore les films et maintenant j'adore la série. Anthony Hopkins avait mis la barre très haute avec son interprétation du personnage d'Hannibal Lecter, et je m'attendais ce que Mads Mikkelsen ne soit pas à la hauteur. Mais il l'a été ! Jusqu'à maintenant, je pense qu'il fait un travail formidable en tant que notre docteur sociopathe préféré. Et Hugh Dancy en tant que Will Graham ? Ouah, il me donne des frissons, des frissons délicieux.

Je n'ai vraiment jamais eu de slash sur lequel écrire en ce qui concerne les films, puisque Clarice Starling et le Docteur Lecter étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et le portrait de Will Graham dans _Dragon Rouge_ était vraiment faible. Mais maintenant, nous avons Hugh Dancy et Mads Mikkelsen qui illuminent l'écran, et je suis amoureuse. Quelque chose de dramatique et de puissant devait être écrit en leur honneur.

Alors je vous prédis des descriptions un peu crues, de la nudité, ce genre de choses. Nous aimons tous lire quelques scènes explicites, mais pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'aiment pas ça – et bien, vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour.

Musique d'ambiance : _Aria Da Capo,_ de Bach. C'est dans le soundtrack d'Hannibal, et juste… juste, mettez-le sur repeat. Sérieusement. Ou _The Journey_ , du soundtrack du _Livre d'Eli._ Celle-ci est une super chanson pour les scènes de sexe.

 **NdT** : Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fic sombre et sexy à souhait, j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur… et voilà ! Si vous voulez lire la version originale, ce que je vous conseille, fortement, c'est par là :

s/9342814/1/Anesthesia

Et sinon, le lien est dans mes favoris ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

La tension de sa bouche rouge témoigne de sa gêne, et Hannibal est curieux [comme un chat tigré qui regarde un mulot caché dans des herbes hautes]. Will n'est pas décontracté de nature, mais il n'est pas non plus particulièrement nerveux. Il se tortille dans son polyester bon marché, et Hannibal se demande quelles pensées de laine se nichent dans son cerveau [elles doivent le démanger]. Son regard fixe est sombre et léger, mais Will est trop perdu pour s'en rendre compte.

« Vous pensez trop fort, William. »

Will relève la tête, les yeux d'un bleu Catalina. « Ah ? » Il sourit nerveusement, et ses lèvres tremblent l'une contre l'autre. Hannibal ne sourit pas tout à fait, mais son visage se détend. Curieux, toujours plus curieux. L'esprit de Will, tel qu'Hannibal le connait, est un réseau délicat de fils et de de rouages [idées et rêves tissés sur un métier vacillant et enchevêtré]. Il veut voir et savoir et posséder. Il veut décortiquer et réassembler, comme c'est l'inévitable destin de toute grande énigme. « Peut-être voudriez-vous en parler ? »

Will frémit. « Pas particulièrement. »

Hannibal lève un sourcil. « Vous voudriez que nous restions assis en silence ? »

« J'aime le silence. »

Hannibal étouffe un sourire. « Je suppose que vous avez mérité un peu de silence. »

Ils tombent dans une sorte de silence bruyant, empli de bruits de fond et de pensées. Will s'agite et le cuir couine sous lui. Ses doigts glissent sur sa cuisse et il mord ses lèvres roses. Hannibal est satisfait de voir l'agitation nerveuse de cette superbe créature, emprisonnée à l'intérieur de sa propre tête. Au loin s'éveille le désir d'Hannibal de mordre et de goûter ses douceurs et son piquant, mais il n'y cédera pas. Will serait divinement délicieux, plus que tout autre tissu filandreux ou tranche rouge qui a touché sa casserole chaude. Mais…

Will est bien plus qu'un repas. Une respiration silencieuse, et le silence vacille. Will regarde ses pieds. « Euh, j'ai une question. »

Hannibal sourit, l'envie devenant trop irrésistible. « Bien sûr. »

« D'un point de vue purement objectif, est-ce que vous diriez… » Une pause. « … diriez-vous que je suis attirant ? Physiquement ? »

Hannibal sent un léger éclat de surprise se répandre doucement en lui. Son visage reste neutre, mais son esprit vrombit de questions. Sa bouche se serre aux extrémités.

« Vous êtes très plaisant à regarder, Will, » dit-il avec douceur et sérieux. Will relève la tête, et ils se regardent prudemment.

« Je ne le vois pas, » admet-il, en s'enfonçant dans le cuir. « Je n'ai jamais vu ça, pas en moi. Je reconnais la beauté chez les autres, bien que je n'aie jamais été attiré par cette beauté. Pas même durant les changements gênants et hormonaux de mon adolescence. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, car qui me retournerait cette attirance ? » Son rire est bas et amer. Hannibal fronce les sourcils. L'opinion largement erronée qu'a Will de son propre physique, son inconvenance, grince contre les nerfs d'Hannibal comme rien ne l'a jamais fait.

« Pourquoi s'y attarder aujourd'hui ? » demande-t-il. Will lui accorde un regard indéchiffrable. Il se replie comme une tortue blême, réticent à répondre. Hannibal ne le presse pas. Le silence retentit.

« Je ne sais pas frapper à une porte, » commence Will avec un soupir. « Ou, du moins, c'est ce que Jack m'a dit. Sa porte était fermée, j'aurais dû frapper. »

« Et Jack avait fermé sa porte pour une raison, je présume. »

« Il parlait avec quelqu'un, un homme que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Un inspecteur local. » Will rougit. Ses doigts s'enroulent fermement entre eux, et ses yeux se dissimulent derrière ses paupières blanches. Hannibal comprend soudain. Il ressent du déplaisir et un froid polaire. « Et vous avez reconnu la beauté dans cet inspecteur, » dit-il calmement bien que les mots lui semblent âcres dans sa bouche. Will se raidit et ne lève pas les yeux. « Il était bel homme, et j'ai… j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Comme un poids lourd et chaud dans mon ventre. »

Hannibal sent les prémices d'une colère lente et frémissante. « Vous avez été attiré par lui. »

« C'était étrange, je me sentais si chaud. Il s'est présenté à moi, et nous nous sommes serrés la main. Il savait déjà qui j'étais, mais… » Will fronce les sourcils en regardant ses chaussures. « … il n'y avait ni dégoût ni appréhension. Il était amical. »

« Son nom ? » Un amuse-gueule potentiel, avec une sauce worcester et des graines de moutarde, peut-être. Hannibal se sent un peu féroce, et écoute intensément. Will ne remarque pas son intensité et se contente d'un petit sourire fragile. « Pierce Noir. »

« Pierce vous a fait plutôt bonne impression », essaye de dire d'un ton désinvolte Hannibal, mais sa folie acerbe se cabre.

[Chauffer l'huile chaude dans une poêle, faire frire les graines de moutarde et de cumin jusqu'à ce qu'elles commencent à se craqueler. Ajouter l'oignon et le piment, faire doucement frire, sans cesser de remuer. Ajouter la viande, les épices moulues, la sauce worcester et les tomates. Assaisonner avec du sel et du poivre, faire cuire à chaleur moyenne pendant trois à cinq minutes. Servir avec du riz.]

« Il m'a invité à dîner. »

Hannibal manque de s'oublier. Il manque de dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui révèlerait tout, ruinerait tout ce qu'il a construit. « Je pense que je vais y aller, » finit-il doucement. Hannibal se rappelle qu'il doit respirer, sourire, le féliciter calmement. Cependant, à l'intérieur, il brûle et gèle, des stalactites pendent et un vent blanc fouette son esprit. Son sourire est raide, difficile à maintenir. Ses yeux sont vides et sombres. Hannibal n'est pas en colère, il a faim.

* * *

Pierce Noir, inspecteur récemment promu au respectable Département de Quantico. Il avance tranquillement dans la fin de sa trentaine, bien que le temps ait été clément. Il est grand et large [grand comme une porte et large comme deux hommes], avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux lumineux, comme de l'herbe en été. Il est aussi intelligent, presque un génie. Ses mains sont plus rapides que chez la plupart des hommes, avec la précision d'une légende du Bureau. C'est un excellent flic, un homme excellent [un inconvénient] _._ Hannibal range tous les petits détails qu'il a soigneusement collectés.

Il prend en main une bouteille de Moscatel, faisant clapoter le liquide ambré, et se tourne lentement. La salle acajou frissonne sous les couronnes d'or et a l'odeur douce de grappes de raisin. Le _Morais Vineyard and Winery_ est un de ses vieux favoris, puisqu'ils sont connus pour leurs produits de qualité et leurs saveurs classiques. Ils mettent en bouteille avec une technique traditionnelle, et adoptent la nouveauté [art traditionnel admirable et hors du temps] _._ Il y vient souvent.

La salle de dégustation bourdonne de bavardages silencieux, et des notes mélodieuses de piano s'élèvent d'au-dessus. Les derniers rayons roses de soleil tombent sur le parquet sombre et les bouteilles colorées. Peu s'y attardent, tous les fragiles amants sont partis depuis longtemps. Une silhouette s'étire dans le soleil, moulant de longues ombres sur le bois, et Hannibal sourit. Pierce Noir ne se méfie pas dans son costume de gentil garçon, jeans et tissu écossais. Sa paume réchauffe une bouteille de Cabernet Franc. Il la fixe durement, examinant les changements et les tourbillons de la boisson.

Hannibal s'approche. Ses chaussures claquent trop silencieusement pour être entendues, et Pierce est trop absorbé par son examen.

« Vous ne venez pas souvent ici, je suppose, » dit-il. Pierce se redresse et se tourne légèrement. Ses sourcils se lèvent.

« C'est si évident ? »

« Vous vous concentriez tellement fort que j'ai eu peur que vous ne finissiez par casser quelque chose. » Il est la parfaite imitation de l'humour et de la sincérité. Pierce, qui habituellement détecte les mauvaises intentions chez les autres, est trompé facilement. Ils partagent un court rire, et ses défenses s'abaissent. « Je suis plus le genre à boire de la bière bon marché, » admit-il avec un sourire ironique. Hannibal savoure à quel point c'est facile.

« Une occasion spéciale ? »

Pierce s'adoucit. « On peut dire ça. »

Hannibal s'assombrit, mais le cache parfaitement. « Ah, quelqu'un de spécial. »

« Ouais, très spécial. » Le regard de Pierce se perd au loin.

« Alors, puis-je suggérer… » Il sort une épaisse bouteille grenat d'un casier. «… cette Rosa Regale importée. Faite avec des grappes de _brachetto_. Elle a un parfum vif et frais de fruits rouges. Aucun vin ne s'accorde mieux avec du chocolat, je vous le promets. » Pierce prend le vin en semblant légèrement impressionné.

« J'imagine que vous êtes un connaisseur ? » rit-il à nouveau.

Hannibal tire sur ses manches de chemise. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

Pierce se tourne, comme se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose. « Je ne crois pas avoir entendu votre nom. » Hannibal sent ce frisson sombre et inquiétant. Il se rapproche, et ses dents brillent comme des étoiles blanches. Il tend la main. Leurs paumes claquent l'une contre l'autre, en une poignée de main ferme. La salive s'accumule sous sa langue.

« Hannibal Lecter. »

* * *

Il enlève les membranes du cœur rose et le laisse tomber dans la poêle avec un bruit sec. Il prend une cuillère en bois dans sa main et il mélange la coriandre et le curcuma. Puis il ajoute une éclaboussure de worcester et trois tomates coupées en dés [une pincée de sel, un peu de poivre].Il met sur la table de la belle vaisselle en porcelaine et de lourds couverts. Il allume des bougies sans odeur, et leurs flammes brûlent faiblement. Il fredonne un air inconnu, ses yeux sourient. La sonnette de sa porte va bientôt retentir.

Il prépare deux bols, et, comme il l'a prévu, une sonnette retentit. Hannibal lisse sa veste et sourit à nouveau. Il avance dans le vestibule et ouvre la porte. Will est sur le pas de la porte, ressemblant à la détresse incarnée. Ses boucles terre d'ombre pendent comme un voile, et son visage pâle est très tendu. Ses lunettes épaisses et carrées tombent sur son nez. Il ne dit rien, il n'en a pas besoin. Hannibal s'écarte. « Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Il entre sans dire un seul mot. Ils restent debout, en silence, pendant que Will s'enroule en lui-même comme de la fumée grise. Ses yeux brillants sont humides. « Il n'est pas venu, » murmure-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Hannibal se sent triomphant [évidemment qu'il n'est pas venu, cher William]. Il lui offre un froncement de sourcils léger et compatissant. « Alors, c'est un imbécile. »

Will relève vivement la tête, étonné, mais Hannibal ne lui laisse pas le temps d'y penser.

« Venez. J'ai préparé le diner. » Il conduit Will d'une main chaude posée dans le creux de son dos. Will ne peut que bégayer, trembler et trébucher. La salle à manger est somptueuse mais moderne. Deux places sont prêtes, des verres de vins et des bols blanc cassé posés sur la table. Une bouteille de Rosa Regale repose entre des morceaux de glace fumés, et un petit festin recouvre toute la longueur de la table. Les lumières froides et blanches sont basses. C'est _intime_.

« Vous attendiez quelque qu'un ? » Will recule, hésitant. « Votre table est mise pour deux. »

« Ma table est toujours mise pour deux, puisque j'ai beaucoup d'invités inattendus, » le rassure Hannibal, mais Will semble dévasté.

« Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Je devrais… »

« Asseyez-vous, William. Notre repas refroidit. »

Hannibal tire une chaise et lui fait signe de s'asseoir. Il s'exécute avec réticence, et Hannibal se penche par-dessus lui. Will se raidit sous le souffle chaud de sa respiration. « Le dîner est servi. » Des dents effleurent le bord de son oreille, et il tressaille. Ses orteils se crispent et sa peau le picote. Contre sa volonté, il laisse échapper un bruit bas et discret. Il n'a pas le temps de se poser de question, Hannibal s'est déjà redressé et assis dans son propre fauteuil. Ils sont assis en face l'un de l'autre, une bougie crépitante entre eux.

Will reporte son regard vers son repas [un bol en céramique rempli de tranches de viande et d'épices intensément rouges et vertes à l'odeur légère].« Qu'est-ce que c'est, docteur ? Cela sent divinement bon. » Hannibal manque de ronronner.

« C'est une recette Jalfrezi de bœuf au curry. Et, je vous en prie, nous partageons un repas, nous ne psycho-analysons pas un tueur en série. Hannibal sera parfait, » le réprimande-t-il. Will rougit un peu. Il ne dit rien, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ses doigts trouvent la fourchette froide et polie. Il prend avec prudence une bouchée, et Hannibal regarde. La viande rouge et le poivre vert passent ses lèvres rouges, goûtés et mâchés et avalés.

Alors que Will mange le cœur d'un autre homme, celui qui aurait pu être son amant, Hannibal regarde.

Il est consumé par quelque chose d'instinctif et de sombre. Il sourit, d'un sourire terrible. Il est affamé, mais cette faim est différente et nouvelle. Il ne veut pas dévaster et déchirer et ruiner, il veut mordiller et lécher et _garder_. Comme une fauvette aux ailes dorées, Will doit être convoité et chéri [dissimulé dans un coffre en cèdre, gardé sous clef] _._ Son esprit magnifique et brisé, et sa chair fine et blanche. Hannibal prendra tout.

« C'est délicieux. Je n'avais jamais goûté quelque chose comme ça, » commente Will autour de sa fourchette. Hannibal le fixe ouvertement.

« Merci, William. Comme vous le savez, ma cuisine est toujours ouverte aux amis. »

Une fois de plus, Will se bat pour trouver les mots. « Je… merci. Je suis reconnaissant. »

Un battement de silence.

« Vous semblez très bouleversé. Cet homme, il n'était guère plus qu'un étranger, » dit Hannibal, calme et discret.

Will se tend sur son siège. « Ce n'est pas l'homme, pas vraiment. J'ai juste… » Il soupire, découragé. « Je me suis laissé à rêver. Je pensais qu'il voulait me connaitre, passer du temps avec moi en dehors d'une scène de crime. Je me suis fait de faux espoirs, et il n'est jamais venu. J'aurais dû le savoir. »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous juger aussi durement. J'apprécie votre compagnie. »

« Vous êtes mon thérapeute. Vous tolérez ma compagnie. »

Hannibal fronce les sourcils. « Maintenant, nous ne sommes pas docteur et patient. Si je n'appréciais pas votre compagnie, vous ne seriez pas en train de manger ma nourriture, dans ma maison. «

Will rit amèrement. « C'est presque crédible. »

Hannibal en a assez de l'autodénigrement de Will. Il se lève, et sa chaise tombe avec fracas. Will sursaute. Ses yeux sont ronds et brillants. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Sa voix tremble lorsqu'il pose la question. Hannibal ne répond pas. Il ramasse calmement sa chaise, lisse sa veste, et contourne la table. « Je vais vous montrer, Will. Les mots ne sont pas suffisants. »

Will inspire brusquement. Il se recroqueville, mais Hannibal le met d'un coup sec sur ses pieds. La vaisselle est balayée sur le côté, elle se fracasse sur le sol, et son dos est plaqué contre le bord de la table. Leurs fronts se rencontrent intimement. Ses poignets sont maintenus sur la nappe. « Vous allez comprendre, et je vais m'en assurer personnellement. »

« Hannibal… ! » Leurs bouches se percutent brutalement, comme la première vague d'une tempête qui s'abattrait sur le sable. Wil émet un bruit aigu et désespéré. Il y a de fortes morsures et des coups de langues d'excuse entre eux, et leurs langues s'entremêlent dans un nœud humide. Ça a toutes sortes de significations effrayantes, et Will veut se débattre [il le doit !] Il se tortille, et Hannibal pèse sur lui. Leurs hanches se rencontrent, et commencent à se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Will combat pour respirer, il ne peut pas _respirer_. Est-ce qu'il a une crise de panique ? Son bouton est défait, sa ceinture desserrée. Il pourrait avoir une crise de panique, parce que tout va trop vite.

Il se détourne, la respiration irrégulière. Hannibal sourit et lèche son cou tendu. « Hannibal, arrêtez ! Je ne peux pas… ! »

« Vous pouvez, et vous allez le faire. »

Will est soudainement retourné, et Hannibal se presse contre son dos. Ils sont dos contre torse [dos tremblant contre torse de pierre]. Des mains froides lissent ses côtes, et il s'étouffe en disant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Sa chemise est arrachée de ses épaules, les boutons de plastique se répandant sur la table. « Attendez… ! » Une bouche chaude tête les petites bosses intimes sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il convulse sauvagement, se cambrant à la rencontre des lèvres et des dents. Il n'a jamais ressenti ça, jamais. « Nnngh… ah ! Pourquoi êtes-vous… ! »

« Vous devez comprendre, Will. » Son jean est suspendu bas sur ses hanches osseuses, dans une situation précaire. Hannibal descend jusqu'à sa ceinture détachée, et des paumes glacées se posent sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. « Comprendre… Comprendre quoi ? » halète-t-il. Ses lèvres sont humides et rouges et tremblantes, et _putain_ , sa vue est blanche et noire et floue. Il ne peut pas penser au-delà des nuages de coton et des éruptions volcaniques de son cerveau trop bruyant. Il est dur, réalise-t-il soudain. Tellement _dur_ , et ça fait mal de cette façon « c'est-quoi-ce-bordel, n'arrêtez pas ». « Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

« Tu es à moi pour faire ce que je veux, comme tu le seras toujours. Il n'y a pas de place pour les autres. » Ces mots résonnent comme des cloches d'église, clairs et absolus. Tout argument, Will le sait, tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Hannibal a dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et Will doit l'accepter et obéir. C'est un Hannibal différent, un Hannibal effrayant. L'irrévocabilité de tout ceci est terrifiante, et il se sent un peu trop claustrophobe.

« Quoi ? » dit-il d'un air stupide. Il n'obtient pas de réponse.

Son jean est tombé au niveau de ses genoux tremblants, et des mains larges le prennent par les hanches. Hannibal est agenouillé derrière lui, et Will ne s'est jamais senti si horriblement vulnérable [ce qui est un exploit considérable, puisqu'il a la vie d'un cerf blessé qui boite, condamné à errer à jamais dans un champ ouvert et infini].Il émet une litanie de sons erratiques. « Je vous en prie, non, non. » Il est prudemment préparé. Des lèvres trouvent son trou rosé, elles le mordillent et lèchent comme s'il était une sorte de dessert confit. Il gémit doucement, supplie sans conviction. Arrêtez, c'esttropbon, s'il vous plait, _arrêtez_.

Ses lunettes tombent de son nez. Il est presque aveugle et définitivement terrifié. Hannibal le lèche avec de longs coups de langue chauds. Il tremble et rougit comme le putain de puceau fragile qu'il est. Quelque chose [la langue d'Hannibal, se rappelle-t-il à lui-même] pousse à _l'intérieur_ , le prépare, lui montrant tout l'Univers, et Will perd complètement. Il s'écroule sur la table, le visage pressé contre le chemin de table, et il gémit comme une putain débauchée. Personne ne l'a jamais touché comme ça, personne n'a…a… _putain_ ! C'est nouveau et terrifiant et ohmonDieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe. « Aah… nngh ! »

Cela s'arrête si brutalement que c'en est cruel. Will est laissé comme une épave qui se tortille et halète. Hannibal se relève et se penche sur lui. Un prédateur de la jungle, une ombre imminente, quelque chose de mélodramatique mais néanmoins intimidant. « Je vais te prendre, Will, je vais prendre tout de toi. Tu me supplieras et tu crieras pour moi. Tu oublieras tout, sauf ce que je t'autoriserais à te souvenir, » promet-il d'une voix basse. « Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Will ferme les yeux, la honte colorant son visage sauvage. « Je comprends. »

Tout arrive trop vite, encore trop vite. Les vêtements sont arrachés, et leurs peaux se rencontrent en un bruit sourd. Merde, c'est trop rapide, juste… ! Quelque chose comme de l'acier soudé se glisse entre ses fesses nues, quelque chose de trop chaud et de trop gros. Ça ne va pas rentrer, ça ne va pas rentrer ! « Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas rentrer, vous n'allez pas… ! » bredouille hystériquement Will. Hannibal le calme avec des baisers papillons. « Je vais rentrer, et tu vas avoir mal » Ils sont serrés si fermement, fusionnant à un niveau chimique, inséparables [ou c'est ce qui semble à Will].

Will fixe l'argenterie éparpillée, et pense à tout sauf au corps dur dans son dos. Le plaisir monte, et il reprend son souffle. Le sexe d'Hannibal est franchement intimidant, il est épais comme un avant-bras [Will refuse d'admettre qu'il exagère] _,_ et grandit encore. Des veines violettes s'enroulent comme des rubans autour de ses testicules blancs [le bout spongieux et luisant, d'une couleur rouge cerise vive, se dresse comme un cobra]. Will pense définitivement qu'il va avoir une crise de panique.

« Je vous en prie, moins vite, » supplie-t-il.

Hannibal ne le rassure pas. À la place, il s'accorde le droit d'entrer d'une poussée rapide. Le cri de Will s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Hannibal le tient comme s'il avait de l'importance, alors même qu'il s'enfonce profondément [sombrant dans la chaleur irréelle, tirant et poussant et serrant].Ce doit être un rêve licencieux, pense Hannibal. Il réprime un son. « Tu es sorti d'un fantasme, Will, d'un rêve, » dit-il entre ses dents. Will ne peut pas parler, ne peut qu'à peine respirer.

Ils se contiennent avec appréhension. Hannibal attend, parce que Will en vaut la peine, mais sa patience est prompte à l'abandonner. Il commence doucement [sortant, rentrant, sortant encore], en un doux mouvement de balancier. Will est raide comme la mort insidieuse. Il halète, humide et brisé, à chaque poussée. Un peu plus profond, un peu plus profond, plus _profond._ Hannibal s'enhardit, ses coups se font plus forts. Will, malgré lui, commence à se détendre. Son épaule est pétrie de baisers moites, comme une pâte à biscuits. Hannibal frotte des petits cercles chauds sur son ventre. Il se sent complet, et il aime plutôt ça [non, attendez, ce n'est pas…]

Un peu plus vite, plus vite. La table s'entrechoque avec le sol, et la vaisselle tinte. Le claquement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre est obscène. Hannibal se redresse et regarde son parfait rêve brisé. Will est couvert de bleus, de morsures, à bout de souffle. Il sourit. Il saisit de ses mains les hanches violettes et le baise avec une force dévastatrice. Will glisse sur la table, les yeux roulant comme des billes. Il voit des étoiles, des soleils et des putains de systèmes solaires. C'est trop.

Ils se tiennent debout. La pièce tourne. Hannibal est enroulé autour de lui comme une ceinture – un bras autour de sa taille, un bras autour de son torse _._ Son propre sexe est rougi de désir, rebondissant contre son ventre. Le frottement entre eux augmente et se transforme en quelque chose de conscient. Tout est trop fort, trop lent, pas assez fort, pas assez lent [pas _assez_ , tout simplement] _._ Leurs bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre comme des trains à grande vitesse.

L'abîme est si proche que l'on y tomberait en trébuchant, et ils ont trop pris de vitesse pour s'arrêter. Ils chutent en silence. Hannibal le mord, fortement. Ses dents coupent la viande douce de son épaule [tranchant les veines et faisant couler un sang doux]. Le liquide cuivré et caractéristique envahit sa bouche. Will sent une chaleur l'éclabousser à l'intérieur et des dents déchirer des gros morceaux de son épaule. Dieu, c'est trop. Il explose dans une giclée blanche, et des gouttelettes brillantes s'écrasent sur son ventre. Il émet un son faible et brisé.

Il a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. Ses membres pendent mollement. Ses yeux se font lourds.

Il se pourrait qu'il s'évanouisse.

* * *

« Disparu ? » Will blanchit et se déplace inconfortablement. Jack semble sinistre.

« Pierce Noir a disparu dès qu'il a quitté Quantico. Il a été vu la dernière fois à _Morais Vineyard and Winery,_ il y a trois jours. »

Tout arrive en même temps, comme si l'univers se fourrait dans sa tête. Hannibal, c'était Hannibal, ç'avait été _toujours_ Hannibal. Pierce est mort, parce qu'Hannibal l'a tué. Cela n'a aucun sens, n'a vraiment aucun sens, pourquoipourquoipourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de motif ! Pour lui ? Non, non, pas pour lui, ça ne peut pas être pour lui. Il n'est pas spécial, il _ne l'est pas_ ! Pierce est mort, parce qu'Hannibal l'a tué, parce qu'il _est_ spécial ? Nonnonnonnonnon…

Son épaule le lance, et il ne dit rien.


End file.
